


Nightingale

by L_arbito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	Nightingale

为什么他会爱上莉莉的儿子？

他甚至未成年——

斯内普在这样的想法中一日日不得安心、一夜夜不能安寝，只能在原地打转的时间里旋转着陷入眩晕，承受着所有的不正常和痛苦。直到死他也不明白为什么阿弗洛狄忒要如此残酷，把他和哈利·波特绑在一起。

有些事情没有答案，而有些事情，即使知道答案也无济于事。

邓布利多在那一天告诉他：“哈利·波特活着，就是为了在最后的决战中赴死。”

他面对这个答案，感到黑夜和白昼的界限不再分明。冬天如约过去，春却没有按时到来。可是，无论如何，斯内普都不会再逃开了。他流不尽的泪水在到达地面前就已经蒸发殆尽，他漫长的余生都将固囿在“爱”这间囹圄。

对于西弗勒斯·斯内普来说，此时挣扎，只是徒劳。

他不在意这些煎熬了，他的理智退开一步，看着心中的那个怪物蚕食鲸吞自己的灵魂。

不插手，不干预，不作为。

在此之前，哈利·波特本想得到西弗勒斯·斯内普。

在斯内普的笼罩下，他的欲望日益膨胀，挤压关节、浸透骨骼、充斥血液。斯内普从波特的呼吸中洒落，从他的眼角流下。哈利·波特对他的喜欢昭然若揭。以至于给予了斯内普改变和重构的能力，可斯内普却让命运运转如初。

决战将至，斯内普的逃避与痛苦在哈利·波特眼里就是拒绝和否认：他背叛邓布利多，他否认正义。但哈利·波特不知道的是，当爱本身成为了一种伤害时，趋利避害是背叛所爱，画地为牢是自我伤害。

——他以为的所有利用与被利用，都是爱与被爱。

年少浅薄的喜欢太过脆弱，连谎言和表象都能轻易摧毁。

尖叫棚屋里只剩下斯内普和哈利·波特：那个斯内普常常站在人群边缘，看着对方的行止，并铭记于心的哈利·波特。

现在——现在斯内普听见自己心底的怪物高声尖叫，他的人皮被它撕扯得千疮百孔。

斯内普叹了口气，突然向波特伸出手，直至他的世界一片黑暗。肌肤挤压着肌肤，呼吸摩挲着呼吸，温度交流着温度。斯内普的态度流过骨骼，钻进脑海，哈利·波特在那里看见了只属于他们二人的金色未来。斯内普所期待的击穿了他。

他以吻杀他。

直到蛇毒杀了他。

一只雪白的夜莺出现在尖叫棚屋外的树枝上，停留了片刻，便飞入禁林。即使没人听见，它也足足鸣叫了三十天。

斯内普因纳吉尼而死，但德拉科知道他是自杀：德拉科有斯内普研制的蛇毒血清，可斯内普没给自己留。当他看到斯内普的时候，斯内普已经抱着自杀般的释怀前往了哈迪斯的寓所，任凭多少蛇毒血清也无济于事了。

在战栗、站队和战争之后，人们原以为早已淌干的泪和麻木的心，又开始因战死的人苏醒。

“他是无畏的双向间谍、胜利的推动者、我们的英雄，他什么也没带走，却使魔法界的太阳永远留在了天上。”

斯内普的记忆和邓布利多的证词唤回了世人的良知与敬意，却也唤醒了格兰芬多狮子狠狠掩埋在心底的喜欢，甚至让这种情感发酵成了爱。那个致命的吻，攫去了救世主的一切，徒留下寂寞的空壳，在人海中空荡荡流浪。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普仅仅是这场战争里千千万万位逝者中的一位，但他的死确如衔着橄榄枝的白鸽，昭告了黎明的到来。”

爱的毁灭性就在于此：原本完整的两颗心一个变得伤痕累累，一个成为了对方脚下的尘埃。

“我看着战争如何一步步走出我们的生活，它颠覆了旧有的事情，带来了新的希望。以至于让此后的我们无时无刻不在接受死亡，但也时时刻刻都在成为新生。”

战争结束，一切恢复如初，只是世上再无西弗勒斯·斯内普。

哈利·波特在彻底尽了自己的责任之后，便沉沦在格里莫广场12号。

“嘿，别把那样的眼神留给我。”

他像个狭窄笼子里的走兽、失声之后的鸣禽、被线牵动的人偶，在夹缝中苟延残喘，靠着酒精、睡眠和名为疼痛的吗啡过活。

“你们知道，如果我真的不想活了，就不会在手腕上描绘这样简单幼稚的脉络——我会沿着肌肉的线条，剖开浅层的桡动脉，让血液喷溅出去，而非好端端地站在这儿，任由你们注视着活生生的我和我身上的新旧刀伤。”

他找出一柄双刃短刀，用来描绘霍格沃茨周围的声色、人间的春秋更迭和山川草木、稻田、禽鸟、行人。就像文身师为顾客锻造艺术，哈利·波特用相似的造物在左臂上文刻万象。点、线、面之间的调笑打闹，构筑起一场灾祸，让龟裂的皮肤间渗出鲜红的火焰和漆黑的夜莺，灼灼烧过每一笔线条，模糊了哈利·波特左臂上的画面，扭曲了他的灵魂。

“我有千百种方法让自己死，其中的绝大多数周密完备、没有退路，另一些则是纯粹文学性的难以落实的想象。”

来路不明的夜莺只在哈利·波特一个人在的时候出现，除非他有新的伤口。在他看来，那只夜莺很像福克斯：它随着他的伤口生生死死，却总是那一只。

“如果我选择自杀，你们很难成功阻止我。”

“所以没必要担心，担心也没用——我保证，我会在自杀前亲口通知你们的。”

罗恩和赫敏来看过他，德拉科也来过。但没人知道那通体漆黑的夜莺为什么出现、为什么存在，就像至今人类也没能理解他们自己存在的意义一样。

“你看，我还能笑，还能哭，还有爱着的人，还怀揣着能维系生命的希望。”

有的人为了名利去活，有的人是为了社会和人类，也有人为爱而生、因爱而死。

“我还没到寻死的地步。”

有一次德拉科去拜访斯内普的墓时，看见了一只洁白的夜莺。它可真像哈利·波特身旁漆黑的那只，仅仅颜色不同。连续三周，德拉科每次去都能碰见它。

“……其实有时我也在想……我为什么要活下去。”

随后哈利·波特失踪的消息传来，德拉科又一次在斯内普的墓前看见了那只白夜莺。那是最后一次他听到哈利·波特的消息，也是最后一次看见夜莺。

“我真希望下辈子能作一只夜莺。”

但它从不鸣叫，就像已经为哪支玫瑰唱尽了所有的歌。


End file.
